Gravity of Souls
by antilogicgirl
Summary: Laying low in an Akuma infested area, the exorcists split up after an attack, leaving Rabi and Kanda lost, wet, and unable to deal with emerging emotions.  Fluff and later yaoi.
1. Part I: Reasons For Insomnia

"Gravity of Souls"

* * *

**Summary:** Laying low in an Akuma-infested area, the exorcists are attacked and split up. Rabi and Kanda find themselves in an unexpected situation.

**A/N: **Okay. This is a short four-part story that came to me while I was looking at fanart. The piece was called "Gravity". And since I adore both Kanda and Rabi, it not only caught my eye, but it struck a chord in my mind. I sincerely hope you like it as much as I do. This first part is mostly introspective, with very little dialogue. Come to think of it, there really isn't much dialogue in the entire story. In any event, this chapter was written while listening to the Fair to Midland album, _Fables From a Mayfly: What I Tell You Three Times Is True_. Good music for exposition and rising action.

* * *

**Part I:** Reasons For Insomnia

They look so innocent when they sleep. That was what she thought. With all three of them laying in beds so close to each other, Renali got the full effect of seeing Kanda, Allen, and Rabi all asleep together. It was not that she wasn't just as tired as they were. She just couldn't sleep. But seeing them this way was worth her insomnia, she thought. At least in part. Allen's features were lax and completely composed, unlike when he was awake. During waking hours, his most common expression was one of determination. Kanda's face was relaxed in sleep, and she nearly sighed. He really did look so much younger curled up like that on his side. Rabi smiled as he slept on Kanda's other side, his hands behind his head.

Yes, they looked innocent. But she was sure that there were people who were infinitely more distressed that were the same way. Finally, she lay down, and in a few minutes sleep took her.

* * *

Kanda was the first to wake up. The first rays of dawn were peeking into the room, falling onto the bed nearest him on the left. Even in the dim gray of early morning, Rabi's hair was like fire. That damned smile on his face was still as annoying as ever. At least he wasn't awake yet. The second he was up, the idiot would be calling him "Yuu-chan". His eyes rolled. He hated being called by his given name. But he hated it even more when Rabi did it. The worst part was that the redhead _knew_ it annoyed him, and yet he still used the name. Or perhaps that's why he did it?

Whatever the case, Kanda Yuu found himself grumbling incessantly when in Rabi's presence. He had even told Walker that he should call him Yuu-chan. If there was one thing he would _not_ allow, it was for someone shorter than himself to call him "chan". Casting his eyes away from Rabi to his other side, he took a good long look at Allen. _Stupid little bean sprout_. The kid was brash, which he could grudgingly admire, since he got the job done, but he was a complete idiot who knew next to nothing about his own abilities.

They must be a sight. Miranda was passed out, having tried to keep up her time-reversing field for too long. Had it not been for her, they would _all _be dead. His wounds suddenly gave a twinge, reminding him of how badly they would have hurt if he'd gotten injured further. Walker sustained little damage, only a slight graze to his shoulder. Rabi's head wound was not something to scoff at, though. As much as he disliked the flame-haired exorcist…bookman in training…whatever he was…he could admit that they needed him, and if he were out of commission, then he would miss having him around.

The events of the night weighted on his mind. There had been _so many_ of the Akuma…There was little in the world that frightened him, but for some reason or another, it was absolutely terrifying when he had seen the writhing _sea_ of spiky, oddly shaped creatures coming down that hill at them. Death had not been a question. It was a certainty that he merely wished to prolong as much as he could, taking as many of those God-forsaken things with him to the grave as possible. Somehow, they had survived the night to lick their wounds and find shelter in this dingy space.

Feeling for his sword, he found it where he had left it. The sheath was always cool to the touch, no matter how hot the weather, or how much blood it was covered with. He wished that he could stay so cold. That way, he would not need things. He hated needing things…people…anything. If he could do with out sleep or food, he probably would. It would be so much easier just to keep _going_. Keep hacking his way through the world, one Akuma at a time, without regard to anyone else. There were certain individuals, however, that seemed bound and determined to ensure that did not happen.

The light was growing, and had become a pale yellow, bordering on the warmer gold tones that made him almost smile in spite of himself. There was only one window, a small, mostly dirty casement nearby, but even so, warm golden light began peeking into the room. Kanda watched it in fascination as it moved in a bright, squarish puddle across the floor. Strangely, it disappeared for about fifteen minutes, only to show up again at the foot of Rabi's bed. It had apparently been climbing up the side as the sun rose. First lighting his feet, it traveled slowly toward his face. Kanda's eyes fixed on the bandage that was wound around the man's head. It covered a gash in his scalp, which had bled profusely into his uncovered eye and down the left side of his face.

The memory of that image made him shiver. The green of that eye stood out eerily against bright red that fought to film it over. Kanda had not had time to really look very hard, but he nonetheless remembered that small moment in the battle when their eyes had met. Every detail of the scene seemed burned into his mind. He was decently certain that he could draw it perfectly, with his eyes shut. That fact was somewhat disheartening to him. Rabi was really the only one of his…co-workers that he had any social contact with, so maybe that was why the gory sight had stuck with him. To his mind, that was not a good thing. After all, if he started feeling partial to his fellow exorcists, something bad might happen, like not being able to kill them if they were to become Akuma.

At this juncture, he was certain that if it came to that, he could do it. He could strike down any one of these people, and not feel bad about it. But if he did not check this behavior, it might not always be that way. Making a sour face, he groaned softly as he hauled his sore, injured body out of the bed. Immediately, he hit the floor. His leg had fallen asleep…the entire thing! Struggling to make it back to his feet, Kanda gripped the edge of the bed. He'd almost made it upright when his injured thigh decided to give a spasm and he fell once again.

This time, however, he did not hit the floor. A pair of hands caught him under his arms, pulling him to his feet. Trying to protest, he was silenced by a soft voice. "Shh," the voice said near his ear, "you'll wake them, Yuu-chan." Startled, and not a little embarrassed by his inability to keep himself upright, Kanda jerked away from Rabi. Of course, his leg was beginning the painful pins-and-needles stage of waking up again, so he fell backward, only to be caught once more, this time by the waist. Kanda was set on his feet again, but Rabi did not let go. "Can you stand by yourself? Are you hurt?" His voice was kind, filled with concern. One green eye searched his face for signs of discomfort.

In a soft hiss, he replied, "My leg is asleep, that's all." When he tried to push away from the redhead, he found himself being gently lowered to the bed. Once he was seated—looking rather confused, because he honestly didn't know what Rabi was doing—he watched the other man grab his leg and then nearly grunted in pain. That half-dead feeling of numbness had given way to the prickling, itching sensation of blood rushing back into his leg, and Rabi only seemed to be making it worse as he flexed and massaged the muscles.

Setting his foot down after a few more moments, Rabi stood again, grinning down at him. "Good as new?" In answer, Kanda stood slowly, and without saying anything, stalked off to the bathroom. He thought he heard the other man mutter, "You're welcome, Yuu-chan."

Fuming silently, Kanda grimaced into the mirror. _Stupid…stupid Rabi. _His thoughts turned ever darker, thinking of various ways to cut the other man's tongue out so that he would never again have to hear the words _Yuu-chan_. Where did he get off? This wasn't the first time he had been treated like a child by that idiot of an exorcist. Did he hit himself on the head with his hammer or something? Kanda shook his head to clear his thoughts, and decided to wash up. Water from the faucet was strangely warm, and smelled of some kind of limey mineral when he splashed his face. Taking one of the small towels from the stack nearby, he dabbed his face dry, thinking that he looked pretty good for being half-dead. Just then, his stomach decided that it was time to rumble.

* * *

There was no sound coming from the bathroom now, other than that of water running. Kanda was his usual grumpy morning self today, and Rabi shrugged, wondering if he ever woke up on the right side of the bed. Though, they had been on enough missions together for him to know that there was more going on in Kanda's head than met the eye. Even if the dark-haired exorcist did not care for him, Rabi felt that Kanda needed his friendship. He needed _something_. It was hard to get to know Kanda Yuu, but of all the people in the Black Priesthood, he was probably the one who came closest.

He was the only one who knew about the nightmares that often kept the man from sleeping, and were the reason he slept on his side, curled into a near-fetal position. No, Kanda did not feel the need to discuss them. And when he chanced to have them on missions, Rabi had always stifled him, waking him up and never asking questions about the hunted look in sleep-hazed eyes. Once, he had suffered a black eye, because Kanda had decked him while trying to get away. After that, he hadn't been able to look Rabi in the eye for nearly an hour, but he never said he was sorry.

Come to think of it, Kanda never apologized for anything.

* * *

Leaning against the wall, Rabi watched yet another argument between Allen and Kanda. Well, it was more like Kanda rolling his eyes at Allen while the smaller boy made hissing sounds at him. They couldn't really raise their voices, slam doors, or anything of that nature, since it would inevitably end in their discovery by the hordes of Akuma that were all over the island, but Allen was doing all he could to make his point.

"But we have to _do_ something!" Allen's fists were clenched, his eyes narrowed, and he leaned down into Kanda's face, while the other exorcist was merely examining the cutting edge of his sword. "Are you even listening to me, Kanda?"

Disinterested eyes rose from where they had been to meet Allen's, and even Rabi was chilled. It never ceased to amaze him how cold Kanda's eyes could be when he really tried. Allen stiffened, enraged. He walked back to the chair where he had been sitting, and dropped himself back into it, sending a piercing glare at the black-haired exorcist. Kanda just returned to looking at his blade. Wondering briefly about how someone could be so cold, Rabi took this opportunity to really look at Kanda. It wasn't often that the other was so occupied that he wouldn't notice the scrutiny.

Rabi did not need two eyes to see that Kanda was much stronger than he looked, physically. He was thin, and if they weren't nearly the same height, Rabi would call him petite. But as it was, he couldn't think of a word for him. Nothing was easy about Kanda. From simply talking to him, to being his friend, to fighting with him…there was always another angle, another facet. Rabi saw the way he cared for his blade, like it was the only thing he could really trust. He saw the way he kept everyone at arm's length, and how almost nothing got to him, unless it was a handful of circumstances. Duty, honor, a strict moral code, and the constant assurance that his life was lived for a single purpose…these were written clearly on Kanda's face.

A sad smile came over Rabi's lips just then. If only he could find a way to get past all that…He thought that Kanda might be a more vulnerable person on the inside, and all of the aggression and apparent coldness was to keep people from getting at that part of him. Kanda chose that moment to look up at him, the usual blank expression in his eyes, and Rabi sighed. It was like he was an insect, or something else to be inspected but not really cared for. Once again, a chill ran through his body, though he did not shiver. He was used to those glances, after all.

There was a tiny downward turn to the corners of Kanda's mouth, a minimal frown. Rabi did not look away. This was no staring contest, but he felt as if there was something…something beneath. Why couldn't he see it? Kanda's eyes widened just a little, and he blinked slowly. Long, coal-black eyelashes made a small shadow on his skin for an instant before they rose again, revealing cold, dark eyes. They were a very dark gray, but in certain light, he could see very small flecks of silver, which almost glowed any time Kanda was angry. Holding that strangely cold gaze, he remained where he was. It seemed like forever before the other man looked away.

* * *

Darkness enveloped the room. Even breathing surrounded him. They were all asleep, for now. So that they would not give away their position, they had been made to cover the window. Even so, Kanda was unsure that they were so unnoticeable. So much power in one room…how had they not been attacked yet? The air had long since become stuffy in the poorly ventilated space, the heat of so many bodies having caused the other men in the room to remove their shirts. Kanda was reluctant. He didn't want to seem weak. Weakness was not an option. But at the moment, he supposed that it couldn't hurt.

Cloth rustled as he unbuttoned his shirt, pulling it out of the top of his pants. Air hit his skin, and he almost sighed. It felt better. Not great, but it was less sticky. After dropping the rumpled article of clothing onto the floor, he proceeded to curl up on his side, the familiar coolness of his sword's sheath lying nearby. Kanda closed his eyes. But in this heat…he knew sleep was a long way off.

* * *

Rabi lay awake. He had not been able to sleep, for his mind was still processing every detail of the two whole minutes in which he and Kanda had been staring at one another. Shifting slightly in his bed, he felt the wool blankets scratch at his back. He could _feel_ the fact that Kanda was awake. There was always a pressure around him, a kind of subtle tension, but it died away when he was asleep. Rabi had always felt like that was his force of will.

Having watched Kanda sleep several times before, he knew. He knew that the little crease between his eyebrows never really went away. That the relaxation of his body was only an illusion. Every moment that his friend was asleep was like being in hell, and there was never a time when he was truly relaxed.

* * *

**A/N:** Eh…a crappy place to leave this chapter. But you're getting the idea, yes? Anyway, here's the deal—I wanted Kanda/Rabi fluff, but my darker side was saying I needed some smut. So…I had to set up for both. I guess this is just my way of doing it. The next part will be posted soon.

**BONUS: Next time…**

… as the sound grew louder, he gave up being quiet, "Wake up! Incoming Akuma artillery!" The sounds of people scrambling out of bed filled the darkness…

… Kanda felt his body being thrown against the door by the blast, and anticipated the shower of debris and brick rubble that would undoubtedly rain down on them. He didn't feel any of that, though… A warm body pressed against his back, and an arm encircled his waist. He felt a hand on his head, pushing him down into a hunched posture. Gasping at the unwished contact, he tried to push away, to protest, to free himself. "Stop that, Yuu-chan…"

…"Shit…" he growled, and grabbed the front of Rabi's shirt, pulling at it until his face was very close to the other man's. "Don't you dare pass out on me, Rabi. I'm not carrying you…


	2. Part II: Fight or Flight

**"Gravity of Souls"**

* * *

**A/N: ** Hello again. I have the second part ready for you all! Here's something new...action! Well, to a certain extent. In any case, I hope you like it. I worked especially hard on this story. So if you read, take a minute to review. Doesn't matter if it's anonymous or logged in. I'd just like to know how I'm doing. Anyhow, just to get you re-oriented...it's the same night, just later. Close to dawn, actually. This chapter, as well as the next, were written primarily while listening to the Hackers Soundtrack. So now, on with the show.

* * *

**Part II:** Fight or Flight 

Kanda's eyes shot open. That whining sound! It was a high-pitched almost wailing, and he nearly gasped. In an instant, he was bolt upright in bed, and hissing as loud as he dared, "Incoming!" Then, as the sound grew louder, he gave up being quiet, "Wake up! Incoming Akuma artillery!" The sounds of people scrambling out of bed filled the darkness. A dim glow rose from his side, and he found that Walker's weapon had taken on a pale white sheen, casting the room into strange shadows.

Miranda was still unconscious, but Aleister had her in his arms. Renali was grabbing all of her things from a corner while the Bookman had collected everyone's coats. Kanda sneered. Attacking while they were supposed to be asleep was a dirty trick, but not one that he would put past the Earl. Rabi…looking around, he did not see the man. After a long moment of annoyance, he found Rabi completely dressed and standing near the door. His eye glinted dark green in the dim light. "Everyone, come here," he called. "That side of the room is going to get blasted away!"

No one questioned. They just moved. There were times when Rabi's instincts were off, but where trajectory was concerned, it was rare. In half of the time it takes for an eye to blink, Kanda was standing at the door itself, his hand on the thumb lock. "Not yet," he heard, and he turned his face to the right, only to find Rabi very close and whispering. "Don't go yet. We need the bullet to hit first."

"Are you insane?" Kanda hissed, his eyes narrowing dangerously as the whine became a hum, oscillating as it neared the building. He knew as well as anyone that shrapnel from an Akuma bullet was deadly, and it went double for the larger artillery, since they were made to explode upon impact. "We have to get out of here, Rabi!" When he tried to turn the lock, a strong hand fell onto his, holding it where it was. Blinking in angry confusion, Kanda tried to pull away, but it was all in vain. Rabi's grip was like steel.

"No." That was the last sound he heard before the deafening crash of the artillery shell breaking through the outer wall. Renali gave a startled scream from further along the wall, while Allen's yell was a bit more expected as he apparently batted away flying bits of masonry. Kanda felt his body being thrown against the door by the blast, and anticipated the shower of debris and brick rubble that would undoubtedly rain down on them. He didn't feel any of that, though. Instead, he felt something that he had not expected.

A warm body pressed against his back, and an arm encircled his waist. He felt a hand on his head, pushing him down into a hunched posture. Gasping at the unwished contact, he tried to push away, to protest, to free himself. "Stop that, Yuu-chan…" Rabi's voice growled in his ear before his arms loosened and let him go. "Ten seconds. We have ten seconds before…the dust starts to settle. Open the door."

He did not need to be told twice. They ran into the hallway, which was lit by a single naked bulb. Rabi immediately spoke, "Bookman, take them out of here. Kanda and I will draw off anyone who doesn't think we're dead." The older man blinked for a moment, then opened his mouth, but Rabi forestalled any questions or protests with a raised hand and a crooked grin. "Do as I say if you don't want to be dead, you old panda." He looked over Bookman's shoulder. "Renali, Aleister, Allen…make sure nothing happens to Miranda."

Allen's mouth hung open for a second, but Kanda didn't get to stick around for the little pleasure of seeing him out of his guard. He was instead taken by the arm and hustled to the hallway window. Something soft and heavy hit him in the back of the head, and when he grabbed it, he found that it was his coat. Casting a glance over his shoulder, he saw the Bookman handing everyone their coats as well. He nearly snorted. Shoving his arms into the protective clothing over his bare skin, he followed Rabi, who ran at full-tilt toward the large window. When the man broke through the glass, it was like shattering a pane of moonlight, the glass flashing brilliantly in a thousand tiny points of light.

Rabi fell half a story before he pulled his hammer. Kanda was already out of the window and falling himself when he felt his coat suddenly take on most of his weight. All he could do was grip his sword and try not to slip out of his coat and fall six floors down. When Rabi's hammer finally shrank enough that he could put his feet on the ground, he heard it. The sounds of feet. Turning, he saw six level-two Akuma entering the alley. He looked at Rabi, who shook his head. As one, they turned and bolted in the opposite direction, away from the fight. "Thanks for volunteering me, Rabi. This is _so_ much fun."

"If you have enough breath to bitch at me, then put it to better use. Save it for running!" Rabi grabbed the front of his coat and hauled him along, never slowing down until they were about two miles away from where they had been. The Akuma seemed to have given up for the time being, but now they had no clue where they were.

Kanda sighed and pulled Rabi into a darkened alley. "What now, genius?"

"Shut up and let me think." Rabi's voice came out as a soft growl, and Kanda made a face.

_ "Got you…"_ came a voice from behind Kanda, its low grating tone a dead giveaway. Something hard pressed against his back. _ "You didn't think I would give up so easily…did you, little one?" _ His blood chilled at the thought that he might be skewered. _ "I am not lazy like my friends…they gave up after the first mile. But me, I like the chase." _ Kanda's eyes widened before he smiled. Rabi was standing in front of him now, hefting his hammer. _ "What are you going to do with that? Move again, and your friend dies." _

Kanda's smile widened and he opened his mouth to speak. "What…you think you can beat both of us alone? You couldn't even defeat _me_, let alone take him on too." Taunting Akuma was always fun, especially when they were so low in status.

_ "Do not underestimate me, you little insect!" _ Whatever weapon was pressed to his back drew away, obviously for a strike. In that instant, Kanda dropped to the ground, sweeping his leg around, setting the Akuma off-balance. He moved fast, avoiding any unnecessary sound. Sheath thrown momentarily aside, he activated his weapon, delivering an efficient downward slash, and the Akuma died, choking on its own poisonous blood.

Picking up his sheath, he shook the blood from the sword and put it away, grabbing Rabi on his way out of the alley. "Now, we're not being followed. Let's go." The flame-haired man stumbled alongside him for a moment before regaining his footing. How were they going to find the others? The entire situation got on his nerves, and it was enough to have him grumbling as they flitted from shadow to shadow.

* * *

There was nowhere for them to take shelter when it began raining. Rabi's head-wound was stinging, and blood had started seeping from under the bandage again. Kanda didn't show any signs of being affected by the steady downpour, but then again, not much affected him outwardly. They kept moving, soon being drenched to the skin. After about two hours of this, Rabi just yanked the bandage off. It wasn't doing any good, anyway. The water stung, but it kept him aware. He was so tired… 

Kanda stood at the corner of a building, and peeked around the edge, while Rabi leaned against the slick wet wooden wall. "Not this way. There's a level-four. We'll double back and try the next street." Rabi groaned as he pushed himself off of the wall. Kanda cast an appraising glance over him. "You going to make it? Or do I have to carry your sorry ass?"

Shrugging the other man's comment off, Rabi started walking back the way they'd come. His head was starting to throb. Wet footsteps splashed up behind him, and he saw Kanda out of the corner of his eye. They walked in silence, close to the buildings on the left of the street. Rabi felt like his head was going to explode, it pounded so fiercely, and Kanda's pace didn't help at all. He always walked quickly, but now, he had some unknowable haste driving him. Neither of them were in any shape to fight right now, but Kanda was better off, since he didn't have a still-bleeding head wound.

The wind began to blow in off of the ocean, cold and salty. Rabi's stomach lurched, and he fell to his knees, feeling his dinner coming back to haunt him. Slender hands pulled him to his feet, and he was dragged into a very dark alley. "No puking, moron. It'll draw attention." These words hissed at his ear, and he felt himself being settled onto the ground. After his eye adjusted to the dimness, he saw Kanda's dark eyes as nothing more than black blurs in a larger white blur. Blinking did nothing to clear his vision. His eyes started sliding shut, and the dizziness of near-blackout threatened to envelop him.

"Kanda…I'm tired…" his voice sounded hollow in his ears.

* * *

His eyes widened in alarm. Rabi was delirious. He'd even called him _Kanda_, rather than _Yuu-chan_. "Shit…" he growled, and grabbed the front of Rabi's shirt, pulling at it until his face was very close to the other man's. "Don't you dare pass out on me, Rabi. I'm not carrying you." 

His visible eye looked like smoky glass as it looked at him, unfocused. Rabi smiled dazedly. "But you offered…" _Oh, God. No. _ Kanda's grip loosened, and he nearly dropped Rabi. Swallowing hard, he set the injured man down gently, and took Rabi's red-haired head in his hands, combing his fingers through unruly wet hair to find the six-inch-long cut that was bleeding even now.

"Damn it, Rabi," he growled, "why did you take the bandage off?"

That one green eye opened lazily, "Wet…not working…" Weak hands grasped at the front of Kanda's coat, the material squelching as Rabi made fists. "…hurts…God…so tired…Kanda, I'm going to sleep…" The grip on his coat became slack, and suddenly, Rabi's entire body went limp and began to slide down the wall. Catching him easily, Kanda stood and dragged him deeper into the alley while cursing softly under his breath. Further back, he found an overhang, and propped the other man against the wall, atop a wooden pallet. Once he had settled down next to his companion, he unwound Rabi's scarf from his neck.

After wringing as much water from it as possible, he tore the cloth into strips and used one to bandage that gash again. "Honestly, Rabi. You should have said _something_." The other two strips were hung quickly around Kanda's neck for later use, and he pulled the unconscious man against his chest, trying to gain some warmth. Wet hair pressed against his neck, and warm breaths puffed against his bare chest. Sighing slightly, he put his arms around Rabi to keep him securely in place. Laying his face against the uninjured part of Rabi's head, he muttered, "I'm still not carrying you."

* * *

**A/N:** Don't you just love Kanda? He is delightfully angsty, and so very in denial of being a good person! Yes, this was a short chapter, but it was fun. You got to see Kanda kicking butt, which is always fun. And I like when Rabi's all delirious. He's cute that way.

**BONUS: next time...**

...Only when a soft gasp came from his friend did he realize just how close he had gotten to him..."Rabi…what are you doing?" _Oh, God. Awkward…so very awkward…_

...You could have asked before you invaded my personal space." Kanda raised an eyebrow at that. The concept of personal space was not something he thought Rabi understood. Right along with tact, and discretion...

...Gently pushing the shock of red hair onto his chest, he said, "Sleep, now."..."Not tired…" Rabi whined, trying to sit up...Kanda chuckled, but held him where he was. "Liar. You lost a lot of blood last night. You're not going anywhere." After another bout of squirming, Kanda felt Rabi relax. "Go to sleep, idiot."...


	3. Part III: Loss of Blood

**A/N:** Hi, guys. Thanks to those of you who have reviewed. This is getting to be my favorite story, for obvious reasons. But in any case, I guess I should let you know a little about the chapter? Again, written while listening to the Hackers Soundtrack, and a little bit of Dir en Grey (just because) before tossing in the D. Gray-Man music because…well, that's what I'm writing for…meh. Anyway. There's a bit of half-angsty-ness, some awkwardness, and…wait a minute. Why am I telling you this? Just read!

Oh. And just so you know, this is finished, I'm just posting it once every four or five days. This is the second to last chapter, so I hope it doesn't disappoint.

* * *

**"Gravity of Souls"**

**Part III:** Loss of Blood

* * *

"Ugh…" Rabi groaned. His head…it was hurting. Not as badly as it had the night before, since the pain had dulled, but it was still not comfortable. When he opened his eyes, he saw pale skin. He was staring at Kanda's stomach. It took him a long moment to get his bearings, and realize that he was pressed against the other man's chest. Very carefully, he raised his head, peeling his face off of that strange black mark on fair skin. Looking up, he saw Kanda's head leaning against the wall of the alley, his eyes closed. He was asleep.

When he tried sitting up on his own, he found that he couldn't. Kanda was holding him. It was probably the most awkward moment of his life. Rabi tried, but was unable to remove Kanda's arms, and strangely enough, his attempts did nothing to wake the usually light sleeper. In the graying dawn, he was left to examine Kanda once again. There had never been a moment when he was so close to his fellow exorcist, and the bodily contact was strange. Though he wanted to squirm out of the iron-hard grip he was in, he kept himself in check, merely taking in the appearance of the other.

The rain had plastered black hair to the sides of Kanda's face, and his usual ponytail had worked its way undone, letting his hair fall messily over his shoulders and stick to his neck. Had he not known that his friend would try to murder him for it, he would venture to say that Kanda was quite beautiful. Aesthetically, he was nearly perfect. The light did no justice to his flawless skin. Rabi had seen Kanda in the early morning many times, but he appeared to best advantage in the light that came just after the sun peeked up past the horizon. Smiling, he remembered the way his friend seemed to glow, the light catching those little specks of silver in his eyes, causing everyone nearby to be in complete awe of him.

It didn't seem quite so awkward now, being like this with Kanda. Rabi's ability to scrutinize, analyze, and categorize every small detail of anything he saw sent his brain into overdrive, and he noticed everything. Every hair out of place, and every movement of Kanda's eyes behind his eyelids, it was all committed to memory. He was so close to him, detail was so sharp, that it was mesmerizing. And then, Kanda's eyes opened. Only when a soft gasp came from his friend did he realize just _how close_ he had gotten to him.

Those dark eyes were quickly clearing of the sleepy haze that appeared in them, and Kanda looked at him in confusion. "Rabi…what are you doing?" _Oh, God. Awkward…so very awkward…_

"I…you wouldn't let…go." Rabi tugged at Kanda's arms, and the half-awake man blinked at him for a long moment. "Yuu-chan, can you let go, please?" His request was granted after a long moment, during which he could feel the other man's heartbeat speeding. The awkwardness apparently was mutual. "The sun's almost up," he said unnecessarily. "What do you propose we do?"

Kanda looked around. His face flinched. "We can't move around during daylight. As soon as we can, let's find a hidey-hole." Rabi stood, found himself woozy, and sat back down. "I told you last night. I'm not carrying you."

Rabi looked over his shoulder at Kanda. His face was composed, but there was something…different in his eyes, and in the way he was standing. That dark gaze twitched from his face to the fresh bandage on his head, and he stood with one foot forward, as if…Kanda had not been about to _catch_ him, had he? Smiling to himself as he faced the back of the alley again, he wondered when his companion had become a mother hen. He could remember a time when Kanda would have just let him fall flat on his face and then proceed to snigger at him shamelessly.

He wouldn't say anything about it, though. Rabi knew better. He had ended up on the wrong end of Kanda's sword only once, and had no wish to repeat that incident. "Okay," he grunted as he stood slowly, "Let's go, Yuu-chan."

"If you didn't already have a massive head-wound, I'd give you one." The usual grumbling didn't seem to have its accustomed venom, in spite of this being Kanda's least favorite part of the day. They ducked out of the alley into a back street, and moved quietly in the shadows. Somehow, Rabi managed to avoid tumbling over any garbage cans, which was mostly due to Kanda. The surly man had a firm grip on his arm most of the time, which he said was to keep the redhead from slowing him down.

At length, they came to a very decrepit building that looked as if it would fall down around their ears. Kanda found it inviting. When Rabi asked him why they were going to be staying there, he said it was because no one would go there. It turned out to be true. There was broken glass everywhere, and the roof was sagging in dangerously. They went to the very back of the building, into the warehouse office.

* * *

Kanda settled himself onto the floor after sweeping it clean with an old rag he found. From his pocket, he took a small packet wrapped in wax paper. The contents were divided unequally, and the larger piece of jerky given to Rabi. "I don't want you passing out again," was all he said before he tore off a strip to chew on. It was salty, and tasted faintly of soy sauce. Kanda leaned his head back against the wall, chewing thoughtfully, trying to make sense of the things going on in his head.

Rabi was very quiet, which was unusual for him. No poking, prodding, or annoying banter came from the flame-haired man's mouth, and Kanda was beginning to be unnerved by it. Furtive glances told him that his friend was awake, and lucid, but he still had to wonder. Perhaps he had lost too much blood? Holding his jerky in one hand, he scooted closer to Rabi. With his free hand, he felt at the part of forehead that wasn't bandaged. He didn't seem to have a fever. A concussion, perhaps? No, he would have shown symptoms of that beforehand.

Moving his hand to Rabi's cheek, he noticed that the man had stopped chewing, and was trying to look at him without really looking at him. His cheek felt warmer than his forehead. Then again, how was he supposed to get an accurate temperature if all he had was an inch-wide strip of skin to touch? Resolving to figure out what was wrong with Rabi as soon as may be, he stuffed the jerky into his pocket and reached up to untie the bandage.

The first thing he did was check that the gash was not bleeding anymore. It wasn't, so that was good. He had some poultice to put on that, now that it was dry. His hands might be desensitized by the cold weather that now blanketed the town, so he pressed his forehead against Rabi's.

"Ah…what…" stammered the injured exorcist around the little bit of jerky in his mouth.

"I'm checking you for a fever." Kanda's voice was flat and empirical, showing no hint of the thoughts that were racing through his mind. The implications of illness were not those he wanted to think on. Rabi needed to be healthy. Their lives might very well depend upon it. Besides, he was being far too silent. It wasn't that Kanda did not appreciate the quiet. No, he just was unused to having such stillness in Rabi's presence.

Rabi squirmed, and Kanda grasped his head between his hands. "Keep still, or I'll tie you up." That made the other man become still quite quickly. Finally, he pulled away, sitting on his feet, looking puzzled. "You don't have a fever."

Resuming his chewing, Rabi said in a bland tone, "I could have told you that, Yuu-chan. You could have _asked_ before you invaded my personal space." Kanda raised an eyebrow at that. The concept of personal space was not something he thought Rabi understood. Right along with _tact_, and _discretion_. Though, he did not say anything about it. He just sat there watching Rabi eating, his eyes narrowed and trying to decipher the silence between them. This was giving him a headache. Interpersonal relations had never been his strong point, and it always seemed worse where this man was concerned. Their personalities clashed from day one. From conversation to battle tactics, they went about things in very different ways. Sighing, he took his jerky from his pocket and bit down, worrying at the tough meat with his teeth until a chunk came away in his mouth.

Having fed himself, Kanda pulled a small jar from his other pocket. Unscrewing the cap, he leaned toward Rabi again, this time dabbing some of the acrid poultice into the wound. A hiss of discomfort let him know that it was working. Concentrating on the application process, he bent close to the other man's face, his eyes fixed on the gash that would certainly scar.

* * *

Rabi watched Kanda putting a foul-smelling concoction onto his wound. His eyes were fixed and determined, but his mouth was just barely open, as if he were concentrating very, very hard. It was apparent that the dark-eyed man had some knowledge of medical dealings, since he habitually treated his own wounds, but it was different when he cared for someone else. One hand rested on Rabi's right cheek, keeping his head still. The other dabbed cool globs of whatever that stuff was onto his scalp, and smeared them over the wound until Kanda was satisfied. Rabi blinked slowly, feeling strange. It was an almost dizzy sensation that started in his stomach and traveled up to his head.

When the bandage was replaced, he felt Kanda's hands working, and a pleasant kind of warmth began to suffuse his body. He didn't really notice when the other man finished binding his wound, because his eyes had slid shut, lulled by gentle hands.

* * *

Nodding, he surveyed his work with satisfaction. It was one of the better bandages he'd made. Kanda then noticed something odd about Rabi's face. A contented smile rested on his lips, and his eyes were closed as he leaned into Kanda's right hand, which still rested against his cheek. He looked like a small boy just then…innocent. Rabi must have been getting sleepy again, he decided.

Seating himself, Kanda pulled Rabi closer and arranged them the way they had been the previous night. Gently pushing the shock of red hair onto his chest, he said, "Sleep, now."

"Not tired…" Rabi whined, trying to sit up.

Kanda chuckled, but held him where he was. "Liar. You lost a lot of blood last night. You're not going anywhere." After another bout of squirming, Kanda felt Rabi relax. "Go to sleep, idiot." He thought he heard Rabi blow a wet raspberry against his coat. Kanda's eyes rolled. Forcing his eyes to close, he let his mind drift. Off into nothingness, he began floating, becoming almost completely detached from his body. Vaguely, he could feel his heartbeat, his breathing, and Rabi's body pressed against his. He could almost make out the light murmurs that the other man was making, but it was like a low hum, lulling him to sleep. The last thing he remembered was feeling a warm hand on his stomach.

* * *

"Thank you, Yuu-chan…for helping me." Rabi knew Kanda wouldn't acknowledge his gratitude, but he needed to say it. In former days, he was certain that the other exorcist would have dragged him along, but in nowhere near so gentle a way. And this version of Kanda…the one that he had gotten used to touching him…was a welcome change. Instead of hard hands slapping him away when he became too annoying, gentle fingers tended his wounds, careful arms enfolded him, and he buried his face into Kanda's chest. He did not sleep, but only listened to the beating of the heart under his ear.

It was slow and sure, and told him that Kanda slept. He slept calmly, with no evil dreams to frighten him screaming into the waking world. Rabi smiled, letting his palm rest on the naked skin of his friend's stomach. "Sweet dreams, Yuu-chan," he murmured.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you liked it. Kanda is being uncooperative, but you can tell he cares, yes?


	4. Part IV: Inside Your Eyes

**A/N:** The last chapter. Apologies to everyone for making you wait, and for how very short this chapter is. But when it's time for something to finish, then it's time, and there isn't much you can do about it. I wanted to hug all of my reviewers, especially **Crimson Vixen** and **Dhampir72**. You guys have been great. And I don't think that it will be too long before I can start on another D.Gray-man story. Just a warning...the ending chapter has some smut, but a high amount of fluff, as well. Enjoy, and virtual hugs to all!

* * *

**"Gravity of Souls"**

**Part IV:** Inside Your Eyes

* * *

The office was cast in long shadows when Kanda woke. He breathed deeply, inhaling the wet smell of a fresh rain, and the musty scent of the dust that blanketed the entire building. A familiar weight on his chest brought his attention to the wild thatch of bright orange hair that currently rested beneath his chin. The sounds of Rabi's dozing soothed him, making him strangely…comfortable.

Rabi's hand twitched where it rested on his abdomen, nails scraping gently at his skin. Kanda let his eyes drift shut again. Why did this feel so agreeable…so…pleasant? He had never been one for human contact. No, he usually shunned it. Kanda did not want to begin to need it. Needing things made you weak. But…how could such a peaceful feeling make him weak? Rabi's face nuzzled into his chest, and hair tickled his chin. Kanda's right arm adjusted to a looser grip, allowing for the other man to move if need be. He found himself wishing that this moment could last forever. It was just him, the stillness, and the feeling of peace that radiated into him from the warm body curled against his.

"Sleep, Rabi," he whispered, quietly encouraging the moment to be extended. But like all good things, this was not to last. Rabi stirred, his head rising until he made a soft sound and placed his head on Kanda's shoulder. The dying light of afternoon shone in his green eye, and lit the soft smile that came over moderately full lips. He felt Rabi's hand again as it slid up to rest on his chest. There was something so intimate in that gesture that Kanda's breath caught. He suddenly felt…frightened. Fear coursed through him, because he realized now what the pleasurable feeling meant.

Knowing what it meant did nothing to stop the inevitable. It was like time slowed. The world did not turn, there was no good, no evil. There was no Earl of the Millennium, no Akuma. Nor was there any Black Priesthood. The only things that existed in Kanda Yuu's universe were himself and Rabi. And it was that thought that scared him past the limits of his own sanity. His body moved of its own volition. If he had any control, he would check its movements before something happened that they would both regret later.

* * *

Rabi watched in awe as he had so many times before when the golden evening sun reflected in Kanda's eyes. They enthralled him, held him still. It was like looking into the eyes of a venomous snake. He couldn't move when a hand gently grasped his chin and tilted his face slowly upward. Warm lips touched his, and he made a tiny sound, unable to do anything else. Kanda's mouth was pressing at his gently, yet insistently, and Rabi leaned forward, wondering at how he could not truly grasp the situation.

The hand that had been on his chin moved slowly, gently lacing into the hair at the back of his neck. His lips parted in a quiet gasp, and he felt Kanda nibbling at his lower lip, only causing his mouth to open further. Rabi's heart strained against his ribs when Kanda's tongue barely dipped into his mouth, only to withdraw quickly. Repeating this motion had Rabi reaching up to thread his fingers into long, cool dark hair.

Kanda pulled back, and Rabi saw something in his face that he never thought he would. Kanda Yuu was afraid. "I…" those dark eyes faltered for a moment, "…I need you…" Rabi's eye widened only a little. It must have been very difficult for Kanda to say that. But, he decided, it was a good thing. At Kanda's next words, he found himself trembling. "I don't want to need you, Rabi. Why…why do I want this?"

"It's all right to need some things, Yuu…" His smile was steady. "I've always been here. And whenever you need me…" Rabi pulled Kanda to him, speaking his last words against trembling lips, "…I'll always be here." The fear fled from dark eyes before they slid shut and lips met, both men stripped of all distraction. Their kiss deepened until Rabi somehow found himself panting as he gripped one bare shoulder and a bit of heavy black wool coat. Pulling back from Kanda's mouth so that he could breathe, he suddenly felt wet lips on his neck, hands running under his jacket, and it was only an instant before that piece of clothing was lying rumpled on the dusty floor.

Drawing his hands down a lightly muscled torso, he felt scars and the indentions between muscles, and how they stretched when Kanda's body moved to meet his fingers. The lips at his neck moved to his ear, taking the lobe into warm wetness, and then releasing it. "Rabi…" he heard Kanda say, "Lie down with me."

He did not answer, but allowed himself to be lowered to the floor, his head resting on the gathered fabric of Kanda's coat. The other man's body lay next to his, and a hand drifted over his stomach and lower, until it snuck underneath his shirt, cool fingers caressing his skin so gently that it seemed Kanda was afraid he might break him. When his shirt was pushed up, he was surprised to see dark hair spilling over his skin as he felt tongue and teeth tracing the defined lines of his abdomen. A soft sound left his throat when Kanda's hair tickled at his skin, his mouth moving ever upward until that warmth and wetness enveloped his right nipple.

"Oh…" he whispered, unable to say anything more.

The hand that Kanda was not leaning on drifted down to trace the upper hem of his trousers, and Rabi felt his breathing hitch. Nimble fingers swiftly unfastened the buttons that held the cloth shut, and a hand entered, now warmed by playing over his skin. He drew in a sharp breath when he found that hand stroking at him. Kanda's lips found his again, and he sighed into the other man's mouth. It was more than he could hope for that he was not dreaming. No, this must be a dream.

Pleasure began to build up, and he let a small moan escape his throat. Rabi bit his lip to keep from making more noise. Then, it stopped. Blinking in confusion, he turned his head to look at Kanda. "Turn onto your side, facing away from me." The breathy quality in Kanda's voice was enough to make up for the momentary lack of physical attention. He did as he was asked. His trousers were maneuvered down nearly to his knees, and he felt Kanda's hand on him again. Rabi's eyes slid shut, and he bit his lips, not wanting to let the sounds out. His head was gently placed on Kanda's forearm, and he was pulled firmly back against the other man's body.

Kanda kissed his neck where it met his shoulder, and Rabi sighed. It felt wonderful, and distracted him from the fact that he was no longer being touched. He could not stifle his surprised gasp when something warm and very hard touched the cleft of his buttocks. "Ah…" he groaned, as Kanda touched him again, more firmly now. "Y-Yuu…oh…"

* * *

Kanda watched Rabi's face as it twisted into a mask of ecstasy. He was amazed at how it felt to touch him, and how when Rabi pressed back against him, he simply needed him more. To hold him, touch him, it was a blessing, and a curse. His very _soul_ cried out for this, for this moment to last as long as it possibly could. But as he watched, he also mourned. The feelings, sensations…they were transient. There would only be this night, this place for them. He knew that.

He gently removed his arm from beneath Rabi's head, and began to lick at his own fingers, trying to make them as moist as he could. Rabi turned his head at the faintly wet sound of Kanda's tongue lapping at his own hand. Seeing what he did, Rabi whispered, "Let me," before taking three fingers into his mouth and sucking at them. Kanda's breathing sped, and he pressed more firmly against Rabi's back. The flame-haired man groaned. Not long after this, he removed his fingers, moving them downward, and finally sliding one gently into Rabi.

A soft whimper came from lips that were firmly clamped shut. Leaning down, he took them in a kiss. "Shh…the pain will end soon, Rabi. Try to relax." Another kiss relaxed both of them further, and Kanda moved his finger in and out of his lover. The simple use of that word, to him, was difficult to grasp. Intellectually, he understood that they were lovers, and had been the moment he had first kissed Rabi. But as he slid another finger into tight, slick heat, he felt that _lover_ was not quite the word to describe what Rabi was to him. Rabi broke away from their kiss, his back arching and letting loose a louder moan before he could stifle it.

It was beautiful. The sight of Rabi's face this way, flushed and twisted in the elation of intimacy, it was his entire world. "Yuu…please…" Rabi's words came in a trembling voice, and Kanda could not wait any longer. He pulled his hand away, and replaced it with his own hardness. "Please…" Rabi whispered as Kanda's hand moved over his length harder and a little faster, "Please…Yuu…oh, God…"

Gently, he pressed forward. Tears gathered at the corners of Rabi's eyes and he slowed, wiping them away. It was difficult to stop, for the pleasure threatened to overwhelm him, but he had no wish to hurt the other man. "Shhh…" Kanda bent to kiss Rabi, his lips brushing lightly over a slightly open, flushed mouth. "I won't hurt you," he promised. Again, muscles relaxed, and he pushed a bit more. "You're so warm…" Kanda breathed as he began to tremble. He met no more resistance until he felt his hips touch warm flesh. All motion stilled for a moment. He could feel the rhythm of Rabi's body, as well as his own trembling, and he closed his eyes.

In that quiet, that joined stillness, he was as close to Heaven as he knew he would ever be. Once again, he lay Rabi's head on his arm, and moved his hips gently. "Ah…" Rabi's quiet sounds of pleasure were bringing him close to a beautiful madness, that little death that waited on the other side of oblivion…and he longed for it. His movements remained gentle, and agonizingly slow. This torture was to ensure remembrance, and as he listened to the pleading tone in Rabi's voice, he knew that nothing could ever make him forget. "Yuu…please…_more_…" 

Bending his head down, he kissed that pleading voice deeply, swallowing the words with his own mouth, and doing everything he could to ensure the euphoria his lover was in would last. The curling of the other man's spine enraptured him as he watched the muscles contract, a thin sheen of perspiration gathering over his skin. Kanda stroked every available inch of flesh he could reach, all the while maintaining his torturously slow movements. He heard a slight cry, and Rabi's body suddenly jerked, a heavy moan drifting up to the ceiling. Kanda pulled away to see a wide-eyed, glazed expression of fulfillment. When he continued his movements, it was to impossibly tighter muscles, and he had to push harder. Rabi groaned again, his eyes falling shut. "Oh…"

Kanda smiled and kissed him. "Rabi…" he breathed against parted lips, "…always…" the gasp from his lover had nothing to do with their bodily pleasure. His entire body shattered, and he suddenly felt paralyzed, completely unable to move. Rabi kissed him, gently running fingers through his hair. It felt like a goodbye, and Kanda's eyes began to well up in tears.

* * *

Rabi's eyes went impossibly wide. "Oh, no…no, Yuu…don't cry…" He turned, trying not to wince at the feeling of warm wetness dribbling from him. Using Kanda's coat, he covered them both. "You don't have to cry." The look in his eyes was threatening to break Rabi's heart. He thought it would never happen again… Taking the trembling man in his arms, he whispered, "I said always, didn't I?"

"Yes," Kanda's voice was a hoarse whisper. 

Leaning forward, his nose brushed against Kanda's. "I'll always be here. Just…I can't stand to see you cry…" Kanda bit his lip, and Rabi smiled. "Nothing should ever spoil your eyes, Yuu-chan. They are too beautiful to be filled with tears." Kanda kissed him then, and Rabi's world fell down. He tried to keep himself calm, but it did not work out that way. He held tightly to his new lover, friend, comrade, and his grip only loosened when he fell asleep with Kanda stroking his hair.

* * *

"This is the only place that seems likely," Allen said from behind Renali. She had to agree. If she knew Kanda at all, he would go for the most derelict, abandoned structure he could find, and this poor excuse for a warehouse looked ready to fall down. Bookman strode forward, looking at the ground.

"I can make out their footmarks." He said, his tone quiet. "Renali, why don't you and Aleister go and see if they're inside?" Both exorcists nodded.

The glass crunched under their feet as they entered the building, and Aleister agreed to search the front, if she would go to the back. Renali's eyes scanned the floor, and the rafters. Then she saw tracks in the dust, leading directly to a door in the back wall. Proceeding to the office that was undoubtedly behind the door, she was surprised to see Kanda and Rabi lying on the floor beneath Kanda's coat. Rabi's jacket was folded neatly nearby, and Kanda's head turned toward the door. He put a finger over his lips in a quieting gesture.

When he extricated himself from Rabi's arms, he carefully slid from beneath his coat. He seemed so…at peace as he approached her, and he threw his loose hair over his shoulder. "How is everyone?" Kanda asked quietly.

"We're all fine. Miranda woke up not long after the attack, so we can move more freely now. What about Rabi? He looks very tired." Renali's face was filled with concern, but Kanda waved her off.

He gave a small scoff. "He'll be fine. His head started bleeding again, so I owe him a new scarf, but he'll forgive me." Renali contained her confusion over this cryptic statement. "Go tell the others we'll be out in a minute. I have to wake him up. He sleeps like the dead." She did not know what to say, so she just turned and left the room. Renali had never heard so many calm, non-aggressive words come from him at the same time, and that said nothing to the fact that Rabi had been clinging to Kanda in his sleep…

* * *

"Rabi…" he said softly, "…wake up." 

The man stirred, turning to look up at him. Kanda let himself smile just a little. "Time to go. The others found us." Rabi sat up slowly, and straightened his clothing. He knew that he would have to explain this to Renali. She looked positively mortified, and before tongues started wagging, he needed to address the rumors that would inevitably begin.

Rabi's smile stretched wide as he stood, handing Kanda his coat. Leaning in close, Kanda kissed him, and Rabi said, "Always. Remember that."

Kanda nodded. "I can't forget."

* * *

End.

* * *

Thanks again to all of my reviewers. I love you guys! 


End file.
